Kiss The Rain
by phoebemonique
Summary: Rima and Shiki's thoughts before and after the entire Rido incident: Guilt, longing, pain, love? the rain is punding hard, can it help them? or will their relationship stay distant? Rated T just to be safe. SongFic my 1st ShiMA fic...


**Author's note:** This is my first vampire knight fic and I know it's not that good. Shiki and Rima are the best!!! This song is called Kiss the rain. Lyrics by Hienie.

Notes: NARRATIONS ARE NOT IN SEQUENCE!!!

_**Bold and Italicized letters are lyrics of the song.**_

_Italicized letters are Rima's narration._

**Bold letters are Shiki's narration.**

Normal font is in normal POV.

**Disclaimer: I do not own vampire knight…IF I do? The story would center on Shiki and Rima…**

_**-Kiss the Rain-**_

_**I often close my eyes **_

_**And I can see you smile**_

_**You reach out for my hand **_

_**And I'm woken from my dream**_

"_Rima." Shiki called me. He was trying to reach me. I was approaching him yet I couldn't touch him, he still seems so far away._

"_Shiki!" I screamed but he never seemed to get closer. He was smiling. I couldn't reach his hand._

_His smile was not his usual smile but I still believe in him. His unwavering gentle smile was not displayed. Instead, there was a mischievous look plastered on his figure._

"_Shiki! Shiki!" I screamed then I heard a voice calling my name. It was not his voice but it was a girl. I think I'm back to consciousness. _

"_Rima? Rima!" I opened my eyes. I saw Ruka her hands on my shook me again until she saw my eyes wide open._

"_Ruka?" I asked in my sleepy voice._

"_You were screaming Shiki's name. What was your dream? Was it a nightmare?" Ruka sat beside me._

"_Nothing." I said bluntly still analyzing my dream in my head._

"_Okay. If you don't want to tell me I won't force you." Ruka said and got up and probably went back to her room back to her room. She's a light sleeper and she, of course, easily heard my screams._

"_Shiki." I mumbled._

"_Yes?" A voice I heard so many times before said coming from the door._

"_Come in, Shiki. By the way, why the hell are you here?" I asked as he sat beside me._

"_Ruka told me you were having nightmares and this night you screamed my name. I still see trail of tears on your face so I think it was really nightmares. Tell me." Shiki held my hand but I just remember my dream and slipped my hand away from his._

"_Shiki, I want you to promise me something." I asked never looking in his eyes._

"_What is it?" He asked trying to scan my face._

"_Promise me that no matter what, you'll never disappear without me knowing." Rima said looking in Shiki's eyes._

"_I promise." Shiki hugged Rima then, tucked her to bed and left noiselessly._

_**Although your heart is mine**_

_**It's hollow inside**_

_**I never had your love**_

_**And I never will**_

"**Rima, I'm sorry but I have to break our promise." I mumbled as Rido entered his body.**

"**Rima… Is that the girl you like Senri?" Rido asked but I can't answer.**

'**Gomen Nasai, Rima.' I thought as Rido, me and Ichijou drove back to Cross Academy.**

_**And every night I lie awake**_

_**Thinking maybe you love me**_

_**Like I've always loved you**_

_I looked at my hand. The hand that she Shiki held. He never left my side. Sometimes, I do wonder if he loves me like I've always loved him Ever since we're kids, he would get mad when I would talk to other boys._

"_Rima, you're awake." Shiki raised his head and saw me._

"_Why are you here?" I asked as he sat up._

"_I was just making sure you won't have any nightmares, again." Shiki smiled._

"_Sorry, for making you worry. Why are you there?" I apologized and asked a question he surely won't understand._

"_Rima, your not listening. I said—" I cut him off._

"_I mean why you are sitting there. You should've laid beside me." I smiled as he slowly slipped in the covers._

_I turned to face away. I felt his warm arms surround my waist and snuggled his face on my hair._

"_Shiki what are you doing?" I panicked as his arms tightened his grip._

"_Rima, let me stay like this. Even just a few minutes. Please, let me stay like this." Shiki tightened his grip once again and snuggled closer to my neck._

_I stayed quiet and fell asleep with him. Is this his way to show me he loves me or to show me that he treats me as his best friend?_

_**But how can you love me**_

_**Like I loved you when**_

_**You can't even look me **_

_**Straight in my eyes**_

"**I'm so sorry, Rima. I'm such a fool to let my bastard of a father manipulate me. I hurt you." I held Rima's hand into mine.**

"**Shiki, it's not your fault." She said the smile in her voice noticeable while caressing my face with her other hand.**

"**I'm so sorry." I said leaning into her hand without looking at her eyes.**

"**Shiki, look at me. Please." She pleaded. I know that I can't do that.**

"**I can't. I don't have a face to show you." I said hiding my eyes.**

"**The one, who hurt me, wasn't you. He was your father after all, I can't blame you for obeying him. 'Children should obey their parents', right?" She continued to caress my cheeks and tangled her fingers with my hair.**

**I stayed silent. I knew she was waiting for my answer. I just can't look at her with this wretched face. The face that hurt her so badly, the face that made her weak enough to lay down on this bed. It was this face, me.**

"**Shiki, look at me." She said pulling me a little bit.**

"**Sorry, I can't." I pulled away and walked towards the door. **

"**Senri." I heard her mumble.**

**I don't deserve her. I don't deserve her love either.**

_**I've never felt this way**_

_**To be so in love **_

_**To have someone there**_

_**Yet feel so alone**_

"_Rima…So you're Rima? That girl Senri mentioned." Rido in the form of Shiki whispered. His hands were snaking on my neck._

"_Don't touch me. I can't believe Shiki is your son .He doesn't act or even look one bit like you." I said acid never leaving my voice while breaking from Rido's grasp._

'_Why the heck did Shiki do this? I can't believe that he left me alone. He promised me.' I thought sensing Rido getting closer._

"_You smell nice too. I bet you wouldn't mind if I kill you with Senri's body right?" He said placing his hands on both sides of my head._

"_Shiki, wake up!" I screamed hoping Shiki would be able to regain his senses._

_Rido clutched the part of his chest where his heart is supposed to be. He twitched and backed away from me while I stood there frozen._

"_R-Rima, run! B-Before he takes control over me. I-It'll all be over s-soon." I heard the voice of the true Shiki again._

_I held my shoulder realizing there was a deep wound and run away._

_**Aren't you supposed to be**_

_**The one to wipe my tears**_

_**The one to say that **_

_**You would never leave**_

**Rima, is crying. As much as I want to, I can't. If I disobey Rido, he'll just hurt Rima more. I can't do something to take away those tears. I have to pay for the promise that I broke. But how? I must help Rima. She has a very deep wound on her arm, shoulder and on her waist. That damn Rido put poison on my blood rope. It will take more time for the wounds to heal. She was still trying so hard. Then…**

"**Shiki! You have to love yourself more!" I heard her scream. I stopped. Maybe, if I stop for a few seconds, they will have a chance to take Rima away from here.**

"**Rima, let's go." I heard someone say. Then, I can't remember anything.**__

_**The waters calm and still**_

_**My reflection is there**_

_**I see you holding me**_

_**But then you disappear**_

_The fight had probably ended. I know that because I am completely dreaming, I can see that I'm in the classroom like any other night. So I continued to think. I remember the dream I had. What if I never had the chance to reach Shiki? What if he never returns? What if he dies with Rido? What will I do?_

_My eyes shot open. I woke up. Warm. Something warm was on my hand. What is it? I turned my head to my side. I saw beautiful bronze hair. Pale but healthy hands held mine touching a part of his forehead and feeling the brush of his hair._

"_Shiki." I mumbled. For a second there, I thought I lost my memory._

"_Rima, you're awake." Shiki looked up then turned away._

_I tried to get up and hug him but my weak body can't take this pressure. _

"_Don't get up." Shiki said, almost ordered. I complied and laid down. I stared blankly at the ceiling before Shiki spoke._

"_Rima, do you hate me?" He suddenly asked._

"_Shiki, I don't. I can see that you are blaming yourself." I said trying to look at his hidden silver eyes._

"_Then, are you afraid?" He was asking ridiculous questions._

"_Yes." I answered simply._

"_I thought so." He said and was about to head away when I grabbed his hand that lingered on mine._

"_I am afraid, that you would disappear. That you'll break our promise again." I said grasping on his hand tighter._

_He hugged me and sat down again to apologize._

_**All that is left of you**_

_**Is a memory**_

_**On that only**_

_**Exist in my dreams**_

**I looked around and found no one. I was in my room. Then, I remembered Rima. Rima, she was hurt. I need to see her. I rushed out of the room. I walked a little slower while approaching. I slowly opened the door. There, lay a beautiful angel. Yet, something was wrong. She was in pain. Her skin has bruises everywhere. Although it's slowly healing it was still hurting her. **

**I slipped in the room, hoping that I won't wake her up. I pulled a chair beside her and took her hand into mine. I kissed and caressed her hand, thinking it would soothe her just a bit. I pressed my forehead on to her delicate hand. I can't bear to take one more glimpse of her. She was very vulnerable in her own way. Like a china doll, she was very easy to hurt. I know that yet, I hurt her. Me, who have known her since we're children, I know her strengths and weaknesses.**

"**Rima, you probably hate me now. I didn't mean to hurt you but I was a stupid bastard and let my Rido control me." I mumbled knowing she will not hear.**

"**Rima, Gomen Nasai." I cried unto her hand. "Gomen Nasai."**

**Rima, my delicate doll, is hurt and lying there because of me. I think I have no more face to show her.**

_**And every night I lie awake**_

_**Thinking maybe you love me**_

_**Like I've always loved you]**_

_**But how can you love me**_

_**Like I loved you when**_

_**You can't even look me **_

_**Straight in my eyes**_

_I'm certain that Shiki doesn't love me and won't love me. It's been a few weeks after the entire Rido incident yet, he still feels guilty for all the damage he thinks he had done. I think he will always feel guilt whenever he will look at me. Although my wounds are healed and taken care of, he still feels guilt. _

"_It's a full moon." I mumbled to myself as I looked up to the sky._

_A full moon on a weekend. I hate weekends, it makes me feel restless but at the same time it's nice I get to see the moon once in a while from my room. I guess it would rain soon. Clouds were already gathering and threatening to cover the proud moon._

_I wish I was with Shiki as I see this beautiful sky. This again, I always find a reason for Shiki to enter my thoughts. Ever since that incident, he seems distant. Out photo shoots weren't going quite as well as before so our manager kept on nagging us. He always keeps a distance between us. I tried talking to him but he would only give a nod or a' yes'. He wouldn't even smile at me or Aidou's crazy antics._

_I know he wouldn't love me because of the guilt he felt now. I used to have a tinge of hope that my best friend, my Shiki would love me like I love him. I guess that vanished already._

"_Damn you, Shiki. Always making me cry." I laughed miserably as I roughly wiped the tears that were escaping my lazuline eyes._

_**I don't know what hurts you**_

_**But I can feel it too**_

_**And it just hurts so much**_

_**To know that I can't do a thing**_

_**And deep down in my heart**_

_**Somehow I just know**_

_**That no matter what**_

_**I'll always love you**_

**It's been really long since I last saw Rima smile. I guess it's my fault. She probably couldn't take this any longer. I miss her. I miss the way she smiled when she was talking to me, I miss the way she rolled her eyes, I miss her melodic laugh when I say something really stupid, I just simply miss my Rima. Touya Rima, my best friend, my love. **

**Recently, I am always keeping a distance from her. I can't stand the pain that pierces through me every time I see her. Images kept flashing in my head. I see pain in her eyes every time she looked at me. I can't decipher what pain it was showing. I want to stop the pain that kept on showing in her angelic features. I can't help but to feel guilty of what happened to her. **

**Tap. Tap. Tap.**

"**It's raining." I said as I stood up gazing up at the night sky that was slowly pouring out water that was as cold as eyes but have warm feeling inside them.**

**I can't avoid Rima forever. I have to confront her and tell her how I feel. I don't care if she hates me or not but what I know is that wherever and whenever I will always love Rima.**

_**I often close my eyes **_

_**And I can see you smile**_

_**You reach out for my hand **_

_**And I'm woken from my dream**_

_**Although your heart is mine**_

_**It's hollow inside**_

_**I never had your love**_

_**And I never will**_

_It's raining. I opened my sheltered balcony and looked blankly at the pouring rain. Then, I remembered Shiki again. I wish we could go back to the time where they were living a simple life. A life where there was only me and Shiki. No Rido, no pain, no guilt, no bad memories. The time where it was a life of contentment, a life full of pure bliss and love. I guess that would disappear, completely. I have to live life like a real doll after all. A stoic, emotionless, impassive, poker-faced, stolid, doll. That's what I am before I met Shiki. He brought the color in my black and white world. He is my life after all._

"_Rima!" I heard an ever familiar voice. I searched for him and found him on the garden just below my balcony drenched with rain._

_~ 0 ~_

"Shiki, what are you doing there?" Rima asked loud enough for him to hear with the continuous tip-tap of the pounding rain.

"I need to talk to you, Rima!" Shiki screamed as if beckoning for her to jump unto him.

Rima stared at her clothes which consist of white blouse and denim shorts. She smiled and jumped on the balcony expecting to stand on her own feet but was met by warm hands carrying her bridal-style. He put her down and made her face him.

"Rima, I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have avoided you. I-I love you, Rima." He suddenly blurts out.

"Shiki, you d—" Rima was about to respond to his apologies but she was silenced by a kiss.

Shiki smiled while kissing her and wrapping both of his arms around her waist locking her to him as if making sure that this Rima, the Rima who was kissing him now, was not a fragment of his imagination. Rima's eyes widened as the umber-colored guy claimed her lips to his. She slowly softened her cerulean eyes and gently closed them while wrapping her small arms on his neck as she deepened the kiss.

"You taste like rain." Rima said while hugging unto Shiki tighter.

"Yeah, you too but you're sweeter." Shiki smiled.

"You know I love you, right?" Rima's tone turned a little more serious.

"And you know, I love you too, right?" Shiki said marking a bit of sarcasm in his voice.

"Yeah." Rima said.

Shiki pulled away and stared at her as if telling her to kiss him, Rima leaned in and sealed an untold promise they will keep forever. Intertwining their destinies together as the kiss in the rain that they shared would last a lifetime.

_**So why am I still here in the rain…**_

**Author's note: So? Did you like it??? Please review!!! I think it was a little crappy but I'm willing to here what do YOU think! Now click that button and start typing!!!!!!!!!!!!**


End file.
